Cuffs
by SoapQueen89
Summary: Updated Chapters 10-11! Zander returns home to PC after 8 years, with a gun and a Detective shield. He brings along his partner Jack Keys to help bring down Lorenzo Alcazar.
1. Default Chapter

"Cuffs! Get in here!" he bellowed from his office, it echoed throughout the division. Zander heard his name being called and rushed to the office. "Yes LT." he replied as he peeked his head in the opened doorway. "Get your butt in here, Detective." Lieutenant Benson barked and Zander stepped in. "Sir?" he questioned wanting to know what LT wanted from him this time. "Close the door and take a seat." Benson motioned and Zander did as he was asked. Zander still dressed in street clothes from his last undercover stake out, he hadn't had time to change. "I have a job for you, Detective." Zander's ears perked up and he sat up straighter in the chair. Zander was always up for a challenging case, he was one of the best detectives in the Narcotic Division on the Miami-Dade County police force, they were glad to have him. He had been living in Miami for quite a few years, he came back home for his mother's funeral and never left, not much to go back to in Port Charles.

Lt. Benson, an older gentleman, 50ish, a distinguished Lieutenant in the police department had close to 30 years with the force and was just waiting to take his pension, sat behind his desk and reached for a folder in his inbox. "I found something very interesting when reading through our records from last night's bust. It seems our perp has connections to Port Charles, NY ... you lived there, right Lewis?" Zander hadn't heard the name of Port Charles for a long time and wasn't too anxious to return either. "Yes, sir. I lived there a few years, why do you ask?" Zander had the awful feeling he knew what his Lt. wanted from him now. "I need you and Detective Keys to go and check a few things out in this .. Port Charles. And since you know the area, you'd be the best choice for this case." Zander left out a heavy sigh. Detective Keys was a few years older then him, a few more years under his belt, and just as aggressive. "You don't have a problem with this assignment, do you Detective?" Zander shook his head no. "I'm up for it, sir." he replied as his Lt. passed him the case file. "Good. Your plane leaves in a few hours." Zander took the folder and tucked it under his arm, ready to walk out the door of the office, he heard his Lt. call him back. "Detective? Let's not get in trouble up there. M'kay." the Lt. smiled and chuckled. "Me sir? No, never." Zander laughed to himself, his Lt. knew him too well. "By the way, I called the PCPD and they're expecting you. Once you arrive in Port Charles, be sure to contact Commissioner Scorpio." Zander remembered that name well, and the face that went with it. Mac would sure be surprised to see him when he got there. "Yes, sir." Zander turned and walked slowly out of the office while looking at the case file he was just handed. He walked to his desk and took his shield and gun from his desk drawer. He and Detective Keys had been partners for a while now, he was assigned to Keys when he was promoted to Detective last year, he felt it was a good move on his part, he was tired of writing parking tickets and chasing down peeping toms. The Narcotics Unit was just where he wanted to be.

"Keys! Let's go!" Zander shouted to the other detective who was filing one of his closed cases in the file cabinet on the other side of the room. "Where?!" Zander looked back and motioned for him to hurry along. "I'll fill you in on the way!" Keys grabbed his jacket, his shield and his gun and rushed to catch up to his partner. "Hey Lewis! Be careful, huh?" his Lt. shouted as they headed for the doorway. Zander gave him the thumbs up before disappearing out of sight. The two detectives headed down the stairs to their car that was parked outside. "So you going to tell me where we're going, partner?" Keys said as he got into the new Crown Victoria. "Port Charles, New York." Zander answered as he got in and started the car. "New York!?" Keys exclaimed as he rolled his eyes and just knew they'd be getting into trouble yet again, the last adventure he and Zander had taken cost the department a few dollars, and the Lt. was not happy. Keys chuckled to himself as he remembered watching the car just engulfed in flames after it exploded in front of them. "Let's hope we don't find trouble this time." he remarked to his partner, who had pulled out of the parking space heading towards home. "Trouble is my middle name, Keys. Don't you know that by now?" they both chuckled at the thought.

After stopping by the apartment and grabbing a few items, Zander drove his partner to his place so he could pack. "Who are we looking for this time?" Keys asked as he closed and locked the door to his apartment. "Come on, I'll tell ya on the way to the airport." Zander said as Keys threw is bag in the trunk of the car and got in. 

A few hours had past and the plane landed at the JFK airport. A rental car was waiting for them when they arrived. "Curbside service?" Keys smirked as Zander grabbed the keys from him. "I know how to get there, I'll drive." His partner rolled his eyes and left him go. They drove out of the city heading north towards Port Charles. "So how well do you know this town of Port Charles, Zander?" his partner asked as they turned onto the Interstate. "Too well. I'm dreading going back there." By the tone in his voice, Keys got the impression his partner was not all happy about taking on this case and going home. "May I ask why?" Keys asked, Zander hesitated and glanced over towards him. "Let's just say I have some unfinished business once I get there, and I'm not happy about it." His partner dropped the conversation after that, he saw that this was not a topic Zander wanted to discuss.

The four hour drive was quiet most of the way, the radio kept them company as they drove towards Port Charles, not knowing what to expect once they got there. Soon they passed the city limits sign for Port Charles, Zander knew his way to the police department and wasted no time getting there. They pulled up in front of the PCPD and got out. A few officers came down the stairs and said hello to them as they passed by them. Zander opened the door for his partner and they entered the building together. This was Zander's first time back in Port Charles in almost 10 years, things certainly haven't changed as he looked around at his surroundings. 

He and Keys walked into the squad room, not looking like police officers at all, both in street clothes, blue jeans, leather jackets and boots, not what one would expect from an officer of the law. His gun tight against him up under his arm, his shield tucked away in his inside jacket pocket ready to grab if he needed it. He noticed Commissioner Scorpio talking with the woman he once knew as Alexis Davis as they walked into the room. The room became silent and Mac turned around noticing the gentlemen. Alexis's eyes widened as she recognized Zander right away. She came forward and a little hesitant before she approached him. "Can I help you?" Mac said as he stepped closer to the two officers. Keys and Zander both pulled their shields from their jacket pockets and showed them to the Commissioner. "I believe you expecting us?" Keys said as Mac read their identifications. "Zander, how you been? I heard you became an officer, but wasn't expecting a detective." Mac said as he read his I.D. "Been doing fine, Mac. How bout yourself?" Zander replied as he tucked his shield back into his pocket. "Can't complain. Come on, let's go to my office." he replied as he invited them to his office down the hall. Alexis stood in awe as Zander passed by her and said hello. "We'll talk in a bit." he commented as he and Keys followed Mac towards the hallway. She never dreamed that Zander would make it as far as he had. He's done good for himself, from an ex drug dealer to a police detective, she was so proud of him at that moment. It warmed her heart to know he'd made something of himself, despite his past.

"So what can I do for you gentlemen?" Mac asked as he invited them both in to his office. Zander closed the door behind him and then took a seat in front of Mac's desk. "One of our suspects in a case Keys and I are working on is connected to someone here in Port Charles. We're here to investigate it further, hoping to bring him down and take custody of him." Zander explained. "And who might this person be?" Keys propped his leg up on the opposite leg and leaned his body forward. "The name is Lorenzo Alcazar." Mac raised his eyebrow at the mention of Alcazar's name. "So you've heard of him?" Keys said when he noticed the look on Mac's face by the mere mention of the name. "I do. He's our main problem here in Port Charles. He's been involved all sorts of criminal activity over the past 6 years he's resided here. We just haven't had enough to make a case stick." Mac reached around and grabbed one of the folders behind him. He laid the folder on his desk and opened it up. "Racketeering, gun trafficking, drug possession with intent to sell and distribute .... the list is endless." he passed the file to Zander and he began to read the charges that have been brought up against the biggest crime lord on the East Coast. "You mind if I take this with me?" Zander asked as he read further and further into the stack of papers. "I'll have one of the clerks make you a copy to take with you." Mac said as he got up from his desk and placed a call to the outer office. A young lady came into the room soon after, and took the file from Zander. "I'll be right back with a copy." she said as she smiled at the good looking young detective. "Thanks LuLu." Mac remarked as she headed towards the door. Zander looked shocked and took another look at the pretty young lady. "That's not Luke Spencer's daughter is it?" he questioned as a smile came to Mac's face. "Amazing isn't it? They grow up so fast. Yeah she's working here part time after school and weekends. Luke's not thrilled with the idea but it keeps her out of trouble." Zander chuckled at the thought of Luke not being thrilled with his son and daughter working for the police department. 

Mac made another phone call and shortly after there was a knock on the door. "Come in." he bellowed and the door opened. Zander and Keys both stood from their chairs and faced the door to see who was invited in. Zander approached the young man with a handshake as if he knew him. "How you been?" he said as he shook Lucky's hand firmly. "I'm doing well, and you?" Lucky replied as he shook hands with his friend. "I've been good, long time no see." Zander replied as he shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. "It has been. What are you doing here?" Lucky asked as Zander walked back towards his partner. "Keys ... this is Lucky Spencer. He and I know each other from way back." Zander said as he introduced his partner to his friend. "Lucky, this is my partner Jack Keys." Lucky shook hands with Keys and gave a confused look to Zander. "Partner?" he questioned with a grin. "Oh, sorry. I'm a detective now with the Miami - Dade County police department. Jack's my partner." Lucky chuckled. "Oh, okay. Nice to meet Jack." Keys shook hands with Lucky and smiled. "Nice to meet you too. Boy, Zander you didn't tell me you knew everyone in this town." Zander smirked. "Trust me, you haven't met everyone yet."

"So what are you doing back?" Lucky asked as LuLu came back in and handed Zander the file he needed. "Keys and I are here investigating a case. Lorenzo Alcazar." he replied as he handed Keys the case file. "Lucky was working on the case we had against Lorenzo, that's why I asked him in. I was hoping the three of you could work together on this." Mac explained as he turned around when he heard another knock at the door. "Some things never change." Zander chuckled as he noticed who was standing in the doorway.

"Come on in Alexis." Mac said as he approached her. "Sure come on in and join the reunion." Lucky said as he stepped out of the way of Alexis as she approached Zander. She embraced him lovingly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It's good to see you, Zander." she said as Keys stood next to him staring at the beautiful woman who graced his presence. "And who is this lovely woman?" he asked as he took Alexis's hand. "Keys, this is Alexis Davis." Zander said as his partner caressed her hand in his. "Keys?" Alexis said as she glanced back to Zander. "You call me Jack." Keys said as he stood admiring her. "Nice to meet you .. Jack. I'm Alexis Davis." she said with a smile. "This is our DA." Mac pointed out as he stood among them. Alexis and Jack got acquainted as did Zander and Lucky, it had been a long time since Zander had been in Port Charles, there was alot of catching up to do.

"I hate to do this to you guys, but I'd like my office back." Mac chuckled as he tried to chase everyone out. "Okay, we get the hint. As soon as we find anything, we'll let you know." Zander said as they all headed towards the door. "I want updates on a daily basis." he said as he pointed to Zander and Lucky in particular. "You got it boss." Lucky remarked with a smirk as they headed out the door.

"Have you guys eaten yet? I'm starved." Zander and Keys looked at each other and felt the hunger set in. "Yeah, you know of a good place to eat around here?" Jack asked as they made their way back towards the squad room. "Sure do, how's Kelly's sound?" he said as he slapped Zander on the back of his shoulder. "I'll catch up with you later, Zander. Okay?" Alexis said as she headed down the other hallway. "I'll call you." Zander, Jack and Lucky walked through the squad room and out the front door of the PCPD. "Kelly's?" Jack asked. "What is a Kelly's?" Zander tugged at Jack's jacket. "Come on, you're about to find out."


	2. Cuffs Chapter 2

Zander patted his full stomach as they walked back out of Kelly's after a hearty dinner. "I got my files back at my place, if you want to take a look at them." Lucky offered as they stood on the terrace just outside Kelly's. "Sure, why not." Zander replied as he pulled up on his jacket. He had forgotten how cold it got at night on the docks. He had gotten used to the warm weather of Miami, as a cool breeze brushed against his face. 

The three of them walked down along the docks towards Lucky's loft. "So how does it feel to be home, Zander?" Lucky asked as they walked passed the wharf. "It feels strange. It's been a long time since I've been home, though not much has changed." Jack noticed the lights out in the distance. "This may be a strange question, but who would build a house out in the middle of the lake?" Lucky and Zander chuckled. "That's Spoon Island. And the house on it is called Wyndamere. You don't ever want to go there Jack. It's a deadly place to be." Lucky explained. "Oh yeah, why?" he asked. "The Cassadine family owns it and lives there, and the rest is a long story and I think you're better off not knowing." Zander replied as they had made their way to Lucky's home. Jack was fascinated with the island and watched the lights grow dimmer as they walked further in the opposite direction. "Come on, I live upstairs." Lucky said as he opened the front door and invited the two guys in.

They walked into the loft apartment and Lucky closed the door behind them. "Make yourselves comfortable, I'll go get my files." he said and he left them alone in the living room. Jack was drawn to the window and looked out into the night, only to see the lights of Wyndamere flicker. "How does one get out there, Cuffs?" Jack asked as he pointed out towards the island. "By boat, Jack." "Have you ever been out there, Cuffs?" Jack asked as Lucky returned with his hands full of files. "I've been there, and I have no desire to go back, so get it right out of your mind." Zander replied as he was handed case files from Lucky.

"So why do they call you Cuffs, Zander?" Lucky asked as he took a seat on the other side of the table. "Cause he's got the best arrest record on the force, that's why." Jack said as he came over and sat down on the couch. "Really." Zander tugged at his collar, impressed with himself. The three laughed as Lucky handed Jack one of his files. He opened it and read over the papers inside. "These are all the arrests and charges we have on Lorenzo, from his connections, to his shipping schedules. We know Alcazar better then he knows himself." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Then why isn't he in prison?" he asked as he picked up another file folder. "We never had enough to hold him on or to make a case stick. He's always found a loophole someplace and released on a technicality." Lucky replied as he leaned back against the cushion of the chair. "It sounds like we need a plan, Cuffs." Jack said. He knew his partner always had a plan. "Well, since Lorenzo probably knows me, and he certainly knows Lucky .... you're our best bet there, Jack." Zander replied as he sat forward and laid the file down on the table. "Are you up for it?" he asked. "Am I up for it? Do you have to ask? Hell yeah, I'm up for it .... let's get this son of a bitch!"

The three of them put there heads together and came up with a plan to bring down the biggest crime lord on the East Coast, one that has evaded them for years, it was time he was taken out of commission. The three sat for a few hours coming up with a strategy, and thought the best way would be an undercover op, trying to get Jack into Alcazar's organization would be no easy task. Zander and Jack didn't overstay their welcome, and decided to find a place they could stay for a while. Zander had the perfect place in mind. He knew Jack surely wouldn't object.

They left Lucky's loft and headed down the street towards the docks. "Where we going?" Jack asked as they turned the corner. "You'll see." Zander replied as they walked a little further. They came upon a tavern, a little run down, but it was open for business. "Jake's?" Jack said with his eye brow raised. "Yeah, my old stompin' grounds. I'm sure Coleman wouldn't mind new tenants." There was a sign in the window "Rooms for Rent" below the flashing neon beer sign. "Come on, I'm thirsty." Zander said as he walked into the bar and Jack followed.

They walked into the bar room, patrons sitting at the bar, a few shooting pool and a pretty young lady on the pay phone. They sat on two bar stools at the far end of the bar and waited for Coleman. "Hey man." he said as he approached. "I, uh see you got rooms still for rent." Zander said. "I do. Can I get you's something to drink?" Coleman asked as Jack eyed the bottles of liquor behind him. "Yeah just a bottle of Jack and two glasses." Zander requested as he pulled out a wad of cash from his pocket. He laid a twenty dollar bill on the bar, plus another hundred. "Dude, the bottle of Jack isn't that much, besides, it's on the house." Coleman replied as he noticed the money Zander laid down. "We're gonna need two rooms for at least a week, maybe longer." Coleman took the hundred and put it in a metal box behind him. He set a bottle of Jack down on the bar and reached for two shot glasses. Jack didn't wait for Coleman to open the bottle, as soon as there was a glass in front him, he began to pour the alcohol into it. He swallowed the full shot in one gulp. "Smooth." he said as he felt the first shot as it went down. "Only the good stuff for you guys." Coleman answered. Jack poured Zander's shot glass to the top and poured himself a second. 

The two sat at the bar till the bottle was down to the last swallow. Jack held his liquor well, and wasn't quite as wasted as Zander. He helped his partner up to the room after getting the keys from Coleman. "Up the stairs and to the right. The last two rooms at the end of the hallway." he instructed as Jack and Zander headed towards the stairs. Jack opened the door to one of the rooms and closed it behind him. He flopped Zander down on the bed, who was out as soon as his body hit the soft mattress. Jack threw the room key on the dresser and left his partner to sleep it off. 

He opened the door to the room next door and went inside. The room wasn't much to look at and it smelled musty, but it was clean and the bed looked comfortable. He slept in places before worse then this, he'd survive. He removed his jacket, then his holster, before sitting down on the edge of the bed so he could remove his boots. He hoped the shower had hot water, cause he certainly could use it. He removed his tee shirt, a muscular form was revealed. He threw his shirt onto the bed and walked towards the bathroom. He peeked inside to find the light switch and turn on the light. He got undressed and turned on the shower. Hot water spurted from the shower head, a nice stream fell on his chiseled body as he stepped inside. 

He emerged from the bathroom, refreshed. After the exhausting day he had had, he needed sleep. He pulled back the blankets on the double bed and climbed in. The soft mattress fitted his form perfectly as he laid his head down on the pillow. It wasn't too long before he drifted off to sleep.

The morning sun shone through the curtains as Jack turned over and the warmth of the morning sun fell against his face. He slowly opened his eyes and quickly closed them again, he pulled the covers over his head, he wasn't ready to get out of bed just yet. He was startled by a knock on the door. "Jack! Let's go! We got criminals to catch!" Zander shouted from beyond the wooden door. "Go away!" Jack hollered back. "Come on Jack! I got breakfast!" his partner standing in the hallway with coffee and danishes from Kelly's. It didn't take Jack long to get to the door once he heard the word breakfast. He opened the door to find Zander holding the coffee in his hand and a paper sack in the other. Zander walked in and set the items on the desk. Jack not quite awake grabbed a cup of coffee and breathed in the aroma of the hot liquid. The steam felt good against his face and the fragrance made his senses awaken.

Zander took the other cup of coffee as Jack reached for a danish that was in the bag. Stroking his goatee Zander said "So .. are you ready to go catch us a bad guy?"


	3. Cuffs Chapter 3

Zander and Lucky sat in a black four door sedan on 5th Street as Jack dressed in street clothes strolled down towards the docks. "Testing" he said as he tried out the microphone connection. "Loud and clear, Jack" his partner replied to him through the small ear piece. "Is he gonna be okay out there?" Lucky asked as he listened and recorded all that was said on a recorded her held on his lap. Zander looked over towards him as he adjusted his ear piece. "Jack? Yeah he's cool. He loves this cloak and dagger stuff." "I'm asking cause Alcazar is no one to mess with, he's deadly if he thinks he's being watched or threatened." Jack was a veteran at going undercover, he wouldn't make any mistakes. Zander and Lucky watched from a distance as Jack moved closer and closer to their suspect. Alcazar and his wife Carly sat on the park bench just enjoying the afternoon sun. Zander didn't think they'd get much today, but Lorenzo's unpredictable, he wanted to be ready for anything. 

As Jack approached a man in a dark suit approached Lorenzo. He stayed back and watched as the man handed Lorenzo a small package, envelope size. "We got something guys..." Jack said as Zander and Lucky listened from the car. "Lorenzo just received a small package from a gentlemen." Jack added as he moved closer to get a better look at what the package was. He saw Lorenzo open it up slightly so he could peek inside. "The envelope is filled with cash." he added as he observed safely out of harms way. "Jack .. let's not do something stupid." his partner advised from the car. Jack rolled his eyes at the comment from Zander as he noticed Carly stood up from the bench and walked away with one of the body guards. "Mrs. Alcazar is leaving with one of the guards." "Stay with Lorenzo, this could be some sort of cash deal going on." Lucky said as Jack stayed out of sight but kept his eye on what was happening. The gentleman sat down beside Lorenzo on the bench and talked a while. "Jack. What's happening?" Zander asked. It was too quiet on the other end. "Nothing. Their just talking. I"m gonna go see if I can hear anything." Jack replied as he moved closer. "Be careful Jack. Lorenzo can be very lethal if he thinks he's at risk." Lucky concerned with what might happen if Lorenzo found out he'd been being watched and monitored. 

Jack crept closer and closer to his suspect, he didn't even take notice to the bodyguard who had found him snooping around. The body guard grabbed from behind and wrapped his arm around Jack's throat, it became hard for him to breathe. Zander and Lucky lost connection with Jack as they heard the static instead of Jack's heartbeat. "Dammit!" Zander shouted as he and Lucky concerned about what was happening. "Jack! Answer me Jack!" Zander said into the microphone worried and frantic about his partner. "Let's not wait, Zander. Jack could be in real trouble where Lorenzo's concerned." Lucky advised as he and Zander removed their equipment and then rushed to Jack's aid. 

By the time Zander and Lucky appeared, Jack lay lifeless on the ground, and Lorenzo was gone. Zander rushed to his partner concerned about his condition. He started patting him on his face trying to wake him up and then yelling his name hoping he'd open his eyes. "Jack! Talk to me Jack!" Jack fluttered his eyes open and tried to focus on who was calling his name. "Ooh." he groaned as he tried to sit up. Zander ran his hand across the back of Jack's head and he winced when he felt Zander's hand touch where it was tender. "You'll have a nice goose egg tomorrow." Zander said as he tried to help his friend to his feet. Lucky came rushing back to them after he canvassed the immediate area for Lorenzo. "He's gone." he said as he tried to catch his breath.

"We're gonna have to try to get him another way. Spying on him isn't going to work. Too many guards to watch, it's gonna take more man power then just the three of us." Jack said as he was helped to the car by his partner. "Okay we have to come up with a new plan. We're not playing with a stupid criminal, he's evaded us for a reason, he's smart and he's not willing to make himself a target." Lucky replied as they got into the car that was parked a block or so away. "Okay, what do you suggest?" Zander asked as he drove them all back to the station. Lucky glanced at him as his mind went blank. "I don't know .. yet. We'll think of something."

They returned the surveillance equipment to the station and decided to go get Jack checked out at the hospital. He reluctantly went along. "I don't need no doctor to tell me I have a bump on my head!" Jack barked as Zander pulled the car up to the ER. "Jack, you should get checked out." Zander replied as they sat in the car with it still running. "Partner I would know if I was hurt badly, it's just a bump on the head!" Jack refused to go inside to see a doctor, Zander didn't push. "Okay fine. No doctors." Zander gave in. It wasn't worth the fight. 

Zander drove away from the hospital and headed towards Jake's. The two of them walked into Jake's and sat down at the bar. Zander looked around to see a familiar face shooting pool. He nudged Jack and saw a young blonde leaning over to take aim. "Yeah, who is it?" Jack asked as she stood up and he saw her face. He looked towards Zander and smiled. "That Jack is Carly. Alcazar's wife." Jack moistened his lips with his tongue as his mind filled with impure thoughts of he and Mrs. Alcazar. Zander noticed the look on his partner's face and nudged him in the ribs. "Get it right out of your mind, Jack. Going after Carly would be signing your death warrant." he said as the barkeep brought them two bottles of beer. "But she could be our way to Alcazar." Jack suggested as Zander took a swallow from the bottle. "She could also put you in cement shoes and at the bottom of the lake, Jack." Jack snubbed off his partner's comment and slid off the bar stool. Zander reached for Jack's arm to prevent him from going but his jacket slipped through his fingers. Zander swung around on the bar stool and faced the other direction. He couldn't watch his partner crash and burn the first time out.

He heard Carly's laugh and took a peek at what was happening behind him. Jack had Carly smiling and laughing, he couldn't believe it as he stared from a distance. A few minutes had passed and Jack came strolling back to the bar. He sat down on the bar stool and smiled. "So? What happened, Jack?" Jack didn't say anything just smiled. Zander noticed the lipstick mark left on Jack's cheek, it was Carly's shade of red she always wore. Jack sat and took a swallow of the beer that sat in front of him, ignoring his partners insistence on telling him what happened. "She's very nice." is all Jack said as he sat and nursed the bottle of beer. "You're impossible, you know that?" Zander chuckled as the two of them sat and drank their problems with Alcazar away the rest of the night.


	4. Cuffs Chatper 4

**Chapter 4**

Zander, Jack and Lucky spent the next few days coming up with a plan, the one thing they all agreed on was that it was going to more then the three of them to bring down Lorenzo. Zander made a phone call to his LT in Miami to see if there was a few more detectives he could put on the case to assist. "Hello, yes ... Badge # 573821-03 Detective Lewis Narcotics Unit....yes, I'll hold." Zander rolled his eyes and smirked. "Hello, yes .. I need to speak with Lt. Benson .. thanks." Zander waited patiently while he was being transferred to the unit. "LT. Lewis here, look we need some more bodies up here in Port Charles to help with this case." Zander asked as Lucky and Jack worked on more of the plan. "Yes, LT I know .. but, this is gonna take more then the three of us and I was hoping you could spare a few undercover officers for a few days." Zander's Lt. was not happy about sending a few officers he couldn't spare to help out, but eventually Zander convinced him. "Thanks Lt. We're doing fine here, just trying to work a few of the kinx out of right now. Jack? yeah he's right here.....No we haven't blown anything up .. yet." Zander chuckled at the thought. "Alright, I'll talk to you soon." Zander hung up with his Lt. and focused his attention on the case file that hung securely on a cork board they had hung on the wall. 

"So .. are we getting some help here or not?" Jack asked as he approached Zander from behind. "Yeah, Lt. is sending a few extra bodies to us, they should be here tomorrow." Zander still focused on one or two aspects of the case as he read over the a few of the pages again. He was a good cop, he was thorough and with this case, he wanted to plug up any holes. 

"How's pizza sound to you guys, I'm starved." Lucky said as he reached for the phone. "Sounds good, man. Anything but anchovies." Zander wrinkled his nose at the thought. "Fine with me." Jack added as he took a seat in the big comfy chair and propped his feet up on the coffee table. Zander began to pace in front of the cork board, his mind reeling with ideas about the case, but nothing that struck him as odd. "We have to get into Lorenzo's organization some how, neither of us can do that." Zander continued his pace, he always thought better when he was pacing, he figured it was a family trait, he had always seen his father do it, and now he did it too. "Zander would stop that before you wear a hole through the floor!" Jack watched as Zander walked back and forth in front of him. "Besides, your making me dizzy, and it's not helping my concentration." Jack chuckled as he reached for another file folder.

"Okay so we have Jimmy our perp in Miami, who is connected to Lorenzo, and from what I see here, Jimmy makes weekly runs between PC and Miami, and we know his last trip was quite a few hundred pounds of cocaine, now .... " Zander thinking out loud, Jack sat in agreement as he nodded his head. Zander stopped in front of the cork board and crossed his arms in front of him. He stood with a serious look on his face as he concentrated on the thoughts running through his mind. "We also know that a month ago, Lorenzo made a trip to the islands, so I would assume he picked up the supply there and transported it back to the states on his yacht, storing it in one of the warehouses here along the docks." Zander pointed at the waterfront on the map of Port Charles that hung on the board. "Makes sense." Jack agreed as Lucky joined the conversation again. "See we've been through all of those warehouses down there and came up empty." he added. "Well then I would assume, Lorenzo has a mole someplace that is telling him everything, so when it comes time to bust him, he's already cleared out and gone." Zander answered as he turned around and faced them. "See that makes sense too." Jack replied as he pointed at his partner. 

"Okay let's say Lorenzo does have a mole in the PCPD, what then?" Lucky asked as he sat down on the arm of the chair Jack was sitting in. "Well, if that's the case, what we do from now on is between the three of us and no one else. We just can't risk it." Zander answered as he took a swallow from his bottle of beer. "What about Commissioner Scorpio? I mean, I trust him, I don't think he'd be in with Lorenzo." Lucky knew Mac for a very long time, he was a good cop, he'd never be on the wrong side of the law. Zander conceded that Mac would be told what's going on at least for now.

The three of the startled when they heard a knock on the door. "Food!" Lucky was starved as he went to the door to let in the delivery man. Zander held his hand on his gun as Lucky reached for the door knob, he wasn't taking any chances. Lucky opened the door to find a familiar face standing on the other side. Zander heard a female's voice talking with Lucky and slowly moved his hand away from his weapon. "Paranoid, much?" Jack said as he walked passed Zander towards the kitchen for another bottle of beer. Zander's eyes followed Jack as he walked passed. Lucky invited his female friend in as Jack popped the top of the bottle he was holding. "Fella's, this is my fiancee Lydia .. Lydia, this is Jack Keys, and I believe you know Zander." Lydia shook hands with Jack and then walked towards Zander. "It's been a long time, Zander." she said as she stood before him looking him up and down. She noticed the holster he was wearing and the badge attached to the waistband of his jeans. "A cop, huh? Nice." she added as she glanced over his shoulder and noticed the cork board behind him. "Yeah, we're .. uh, working on a case with Lucky. How you been?" he said as he saw she was intrigued with the papers hanging on the board. "I'm doing fine, thanks." she answered as she skimmed the contents of the papers. "You know you shouldn't be reading that." Zander said and she looked at him trying to hide the fact that she was reading. "Oh sorry. Can't help it. Curiosity, you know." she replied as she turned into Lucky and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Guess this means no dinner tonight?" Lucky looked down at her and then at Zander and Jack. "Um, no not tonight. We got this case we're working on and I'm not sure how long it's gonna take." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, she seemed satisfied with his answer and walked towards the door. "Okay, well, I'll let you guys to your work. I hope you catch who ever it is your trying to catch." she smiled as she headed out the door. Lucky ready to close the door when the pizza delivery guy showed up with their dinner.

"Finally, food!" Lucky grabbed the two boxes the guy was carrying and he laid them on the kitchen table. He reached deep into his jeans pocket and pulled out some money to pay the man. The delivery man smiled and walked back out the door closing it behind him. 

"I think we need to send in a woman .. " Zander suggested as he took a slice of pizza from the box. "Why?" Lucky asked as he swallowed his first bite. "Well, from what I've read, Lorenzo loves women, and seems to me that he can't resist the charms of a good woman." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Isn't he married to Carly?" Zander looked at Jack .. "Carly won't be a problem, trust me."


	5. Cuffs Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Between the time the help from Miami would arrive, Zander would try to get close once more to Carly. They had been close before, it wouldn't take much to re-connect with her. He sat at a table in the corner of Kelly's just waiting, he knew she'd be in, it seemed to be her daily routine to come and visit with her mother. The waitress had re-filled his coffee cup a few times before Carly made an appearance at the diner. He didn't make an effort to approach her, he just sat reading the newspaper and sipping his coffee. As she walked passed, she took a second look to be sure it was him before she said anything. "Zander? Oh my God, it is you!" Zander looked up from his paper and smiled. "Carly! How have you been?" He stood up from his chair and gave her a hug. "I'm doing fine, what are you doing back in town? When did you get back?" She was just full of questions and he invited her to sit with him. "Please, sit and I'll fill you in."

They talked for a while, just catching up on things, it had been a long time since he was in Port Charles, alot had changed. "All I want to know is are you happy?" he asked as she sipped the coffee that the waitress had brought her. "Yeah, Zander. I'm very happy. Lorenzo and I have a wonderful marriage." Zander noticed the look on her face when she talked about her husband, he could tell she wasn't telling him everything. He didn't push though, she'd tell him in her own way, and in time. 

"Hi Carly, so sorry I'm late." Bobbie approached from the direction of the kitchen. "That's okay mom, Zander and I have just been catching up." Carly stood and embraced her mother. "Well, you two look like you have things to do, so I'm going to go. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again." Zander excused him self from the table and gave Carly a quick hug and kiss on the cheek goodbye. She smiled warmly as she watched Zander walk out the door. Bobbie noticed and raised an eyebrow. "You still love him don't you." she asked her daughter as they took seats at the table. "Zander? Nah .. just fondness. He's really pulled his life together since leaving Port Charles, I'm quite proud of him." Bobbie didn't buy her daughter's answer, she saw more then that in Carly's face as she talked about her former love. Zander and Carly never really explored their feelings for one another, but it was apparent to many people that they shared a bond, and cared deeply for one another. Bobbie always thought Carly had felt more for Zander then she had cared to admit, and from the look on her daughter's face, those feelings were brought to the surface.

"So, what do you want to do today, mom? I got all afternoon. Lorenzo is away on business till tonight, so you have me all to yourself." Carly felt the urge to shop and she knew her mom couldn't pass up going shopping all afternoon. "Well I don't have to be back here till tomorrow, and I have the night off from the hospital, so ...." Bobbie's words drifted off leaving it up to Carly to decide. "How bout some shopping? I could always use a new outfit." Carly smiled and giggled. "Shopping it is."

Zander sat outside Kelly's waiting for Jack to show up, he had called Jack to meet him there. He looked down at his watch checking the time when Jack strolled up. "Where have you been? I thought you were right around the corner." Zander asked as Jack took a seat at the table. "I was nearby, it didn't take me that long to walk here, did it?" Zander apologized for barking at his partner. "I'm sorry Jack, it's this case." he tucked his cell phone back into his jacket pocket before he heard Carly and Bobbie exit the diner. They were enjoying each other's company to much to realize he and Jack were sitting at the table. Jack's eyes focused on Carly as she walked away, and Zander noticed. "Ow! What'd do that for?" Jack yelped as Zander kicked him in the shin. "Hands off ... she's mine!" Zander joked. "That wedding ring on her finger says she's Lorenzo's. How do you suppose he's gonna feel about you invading his territory?" Jack asked as Zander cleared his throat. "I hope he becomes the jealous husband that I think he is and does something stupid. Stupid enough for him to slip up and then we got 'em!"

Zander and Jack weren't sitting there long before Zander's cell phone rang. He answered it and talked for a few minutes to the caller. "That was the Lt. Our guys should arrive here tomorrow morning." Zander stood up and put his cell phone back in his pocket. "Where we going?" Jack asked as Zander started walking away. "We're going fishing." Zander offered as Jack caught up to him. "Fishing?"

They walked down to the wharf and met with the harbor master. "You know how to drive one of these things?" Jack asked as he and Zander boarded an old fishing boat they had rented. "Of course I do. I grew up on the water, remember." Zander rolled his eyes at the thought that Jack would forget something like that about him. "Oh, and here I thought you just knew how to blow them up!" Jack chuckled as Zander turned the ignition. "Funny, Jack. Real funny." Zander smirked as he pulled away from the dock. "Where we headed?" Zander didn't really know, he just wanted to check out the bay and to see who was coming and going into Port Charles. "Just out there. Don't worry, we won't be out here long." He tried to answer his partner the best he could, since he really didn't know himself. 

Zander steered the old boat towards Wyndamere, Jack was so interested in it the first night they were in town, so he thought he'd give his partner a good look at the island and the old mansion that sat on the grounds. "Wow, that's creepy." Jack said as Wyndamere came into view. "Yeah it is, trust me. The old place has been here for a long time, even before I had come to Port Charles." Zander and Jack circled the island as thoughts of what had happened there filled Zander's mind. The events that made him escape Port Charles gave him chills as he remembered that night. Jack saw his partner drift off into space and shouted his name to bring him back. "Zander!" Zander glared at his partner as he called his name. "Bad memories?" Jack continued as they made one last pass. "Yeah, the reason I stayed in Miami and away from Port Charles." Jack didn't push the issue, it seemed the more they talked about it, the more Zander got agitated. Zander had seen enough of the bay, he had seen what he wanted to see and he turned the old boat back towards the main land.

Jack didn't understand their expedition out into the bay, though he figured it was all part of Zander's reasons for leaving his home and trying to forget his past. He didn't question it, he knew that if Zander wanted to talk about it, he would. Zander docked the old fishing boat and turned off the engine. "So did we learn anything from our field trip?" Jack asked as he stepped off the boat and onto dry land. "Jack, our field trip was very educational. Come, let me buy you a cup of coffee and explain it all to you." Zander took a grasp on Jack's shoulder and guided him as they walked along the docks.

They walked and talked a piece way before running into someone Zander apparently knew. Jack eyed the young petite woman who jumped into Zander's arms. Zander embraced Elizabeth and twirled her around in his arms. It was the first time in a long time that Jack had seen a smile like that on Zander's face. Zander set Elizabeth down on her feet and brushed back a stray strand of brunette hair from her face. "It's been a long time Zander." she said excited to see him. "It sure has. It's so good to see you." he replied and pulled her into another embrace. She held onto him tightly and he did to her. It was like they had never been apart. All the feelings came rushing back to him as they embraced on the docks, it was a good feeling that he felt and it was something he didn't want to lose again. Jack cleared his throat hoping one of them would notice he was standing there.

"I'm sorry Jack. Elizabeth, this is my partner Jack Keys." Jack extended his hand to Elizabeth and she shook it firmly. "Jack this is Elizabeth ...." It had been a long time, Zander didn't know which name she was now using so he didn't. "Hi Jack. Nice to meet you." Jack smiled at the pretty woman who stood before him. "Hi Elizabeth. Nice to meet you too." Elizabeth's focused turned back towards Zander once more. "You think we could get together later, I'd love to talk with you about some things." she flirted. Zander looked at Jack as if to get his approval. "Yeah I guess so. Jake's?" Elizabeth agreed that Jake's would be fine. "I'll see you later then." she gave Zander a kiss on the cheek before continuing her walk down the pier.

"Okay, you have to tell me your secret." Zander looked at Jack a little confused. "What secret?" he chuckled. "The secret of getting all these women, Zander. Have you had all the women in this town, or only the pretty ones?" Zander chuckled at the thought. Jack's eyes stilled focused on Elizabeth who was a good distance from where they stood. "Come on, let's go get that coffee."


	6. Cuffs Chapter 6

Zander woke with a start, his brow moist with a cold sweat. He tried to shake the nightmare he had, as his body quivered and his breathing erratic. He tried to catch his breath as he sat up against the headboard of the bed. It had been a while since he had one of those kinds of nightmares. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his coal black hair. He reached for the glass and bottle of Jack sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. The red numbers on the clock read 2:00am as he glanced towards the window to see the neon sign flicker "Jake's". He poured himself a shot of alcohol hoping it would calm him down enough so he could fall back to sleep. He swallowed the liquor with a hard gulp and set it back on the nightstand. He could feel it all the way down his throat as he rubbed his face with his hands. He laid back down and rested his head on the pillow, he pulled the covers up over his waistband and placed his hands behind his head. He stared at the ceiling for what seemed like an hour before he slowly closed his eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

_The corridor was dark and gloomy, there was a musty smell in the air, it was cold and brought a chill to him as he heard voices in the distance. He stood back in the shadows as he watched the two figures embrace, his anger burned inside him at the sight of them, he followed as they walked back towards the opening in the wall. He stood in the dark corridor as he watched them through the opening, they embracing, kissing, groping each other like animals. He stepped from the shadows with his gun raised, he was ordered to permanently remove him and he was there to complete his mission. He startled the two of them as they quickly turned to face him. He thought he had it all planned out, but something went terribly wrong. His target approached him, not afraid to die and came face to face with him. He shouted at him but his mind racing, he didn't hear the words, just saw his mouth moving. He pointed the gun at him and he didn't flinch. She didn't stay back like she was suppose to .... shots rang out. Blood on his hands, now down on the ground next to her. "Nooooo! Emily!!"_

Zander sat straight up in the bed in a cold sweat. His breathing was hard and erratic, his body quivering with fear. He slipped from the bed and went to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and ran cold water into his hands. He splashed his face hoping it would snap him out of what was happening to him. He could never forget that night, but he wished the nightmares would stop. It had been a nightly occurrence to relive what happened, but they seemed to subside once he moved to Miami. He guessed they were back because he was back to the scene of the crime. But it wasn't a crime, it was an accident, yet he never got over the feeling of guilt of doing the deed. The night that he was suppose to remove Nikolas permanently didn't happen like it was suppose to.

Zander walked back to the bed and sat down on the edge. He grabbed the bottle of Jack and chugged it down. One way or the other he was going to get a night's rest, voluntarily or passed out. He soon finished the bottle and laid out cold on the bed. 

He awoke to a banging on the door. "Zander! You awake?" the voice shouted from the other side of the door. Zander groaned as he rolled over and hid his head in the pillows. "Go away!" he mumbled loudly. His visitor wasn't going away and knocked on the door once more. He stayed laying hoping who ever it was would get the hint and go away like he wanted them to. "Come on, Zander! Open the door!" Zander slowly climbed out of bed and went to the door. His was all disheveled as he rubbed his face with his hands as he opened the door. Jack stood on the other side with coffee in his hands and pushed his way inside. He set the coffee down on the desk as Zander closed the door. 

"Rough night?" Jack asked with a chuckle. Zander reached for a cup of coffee and smelled the aroma in the air. "You could say that." he replied before he took a cautious sip. "Want to talk about it?" Jack asked as Zander went to the bed and sat on the edge. He looked up at his partner who stood there concerned for him. "Um, no." Jack grabbed the wooden chair and sat in backwards in front of Zander. He straddled the chair and sat down with the cup in his hand. "It might be better if you do. Talking about it can help sometimes." Jack was seriously concerned and worried about Zander. His mysterious talk out on the water the day before had him curious. 

Zander took a sip from his cup and sighed. "I guess you deserve to know the truth." Jack raised an eyebrow. "That serious, huh?" Zander got up from the bed and began to pace. It helped him in some way to walk the floor and it became a habit. "Eight years ago, I worked for this woman here in Port Charles. Her name was Faith Roscoe. I was young, stupid, and out for revenge against my ex and the guy who stole her away from me. Faith knew that and used me to get what she wanted." Zander stopped pacing and looked towards Jack. "I see." he replied as he suckled on his coffee. "Anyway, Faith wanted something that Nikolas had. A brand new freighter. She wanted to transport her drug shipments with it and Nikolas wasn't about to give her his permission to use it, even though he owed her millions of dollars. Faith told him she'd take it in trade for the money he owed her. This back and forth went on for a few months, and finally Faith was just sick of Nikolas's stalling. She ordered me to remove Nikolas permanently. I went to Wyndamere fully aware of what I was doing and why I was there. I found Emily and Nikolas in the catacombs that run the full dimensions of the mansion. I followed them to the study and waited for the right time to appear. What happened after that wasn't suppose to happen. I had it all planned out, down the last detail, nothing was to go wrong. But something did go wrong, and I have held the guilt ever since." Jack listened to his partner re-live that night that had him so shaken.

"Zander, what happened after you appeared to them?" Zander rubbed his hands over his face and stared coldly at Jack. "I don't really remember what Nikolas was shouting at me, it was really all a blur till I heard the shot. She wasn't suppose to get hurt, Jack!" The tone in Zander's voice changed, from calm and cold to painful and agitated. Jack got up from the chair and went to him. He stared into Zander's eyes. "What happened?" he said calmly hoping to keep his partner calm enough to tell him the rest. "She died in my arms, Jack!" Zander broke down and sobbed as his knees buckled and he went to the floor. "You shot her? You're ex?" Jack went to comfort him and went down on his knees to the floor. "She was so vibrant, full of life, Jack. I took that all away that night. My stupid mistake took her life!" Zander sobbed uncontrollably as Jack wrapped his arms around his friend. "It's okay, Zander. It was a long time ago, you've changed your life for the better now." Zander looked up at Jack and wiped the tears from his face. "I shot her Jack and I can't take that back! God I wish I could, but I can't! I have tried so hard to forget but it's been nearly impossible." Jack helped Zander to his feet. "First thing you have to do is forgive yourself, Zander. You can't keep this inside of you, it's going to destroy you from the inside out." Zander stumbled to the bed and sat down. "Don't you think I know that, Jack! I do! I just don't know what to do anymore, it's eating at me for the past 8 years. I just can't shake it!" Jack didn't know how to help him, he sat and listened to Zander, hoping it would be enough.

"Tell me about her Zander. What was she like? I assume you love her still, tell me about your life together." Jack didn't know if would help but remember her in life might help him move past not having her in his life now. Jack noticed the empty bottle sitting on the nightstand. He got up from the chair and went to throw it away. "Is this how to solve the problem, Zander?" Zander looked at the bottle in Jack's hand. "It's the only way I know how, Jack." Jack threw the bottle against the wall and it shattered onto the floor in a million pieces. "Not any more it's not!"


	7. Cuffs Chapter 7

Jack calmed Zander down, and though it took a while, he finally got the details of that night. The night that Zander mistakenly shot Emily, the night that has haunted him for a very long time. "So what happened afterwards? I mean, what happened to Nikolas?" Jack asked looking for more details hoping that talking about it would help Zander get passed it all. "Nikolas?" Zander looked up at Jack who genuinely seemed concerned for him. "Yeah, Zander. Nikolas. Is he still living here in Port Charles? What happened between the two of you? I mean, you obviously didn't spend any time in jail for this. Care to tell me how you got out of it?" Zander stood up from the floor and walked towards the bed. He sat down on the edge and held his head in his hands. Jack stood up and kept his distance.

"Nikolas just wanted it all to go away. He didn't want the media to have field day with the incident and as far as he was concerned he knew I didn't do it on purpose. He was upset and quite angry with me, but mostly at himself for allowing it to happen, cause he could of stopped it before it happened. He blamed himself for it more so then he did me for pulling the trigger. As far as I know he moved back to Greece shortly after the funeral. I wasn't charged with anything, with Nikolas gone and not willing to press charges or to say what happened in that room that night, there was really nothing that could be done to me or to anyone else." Jack stepped closer and sat down on the chair, he still had concerns for his partner, this was alot to bear for someone, especially for Zander. "What about her family? No one ever questioned it?" Zander looked up at Jack. "Sure there were questions, plenty of them. But Nikolas ran and so did I, there was really no one else to ask. Jack, this incident just disappeared. For all who knew about it, well, they are either gone from this world or they have disappeared so no one can find them." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Till now."

"Well what about Emily's friends? They for sure were upset with you and with Nikolas, no?" Jack seemed to get answers but it just raised more questions for him. "It's been 8 years, Jack. I was heavily into the mob at that time, working for Faith who had connections with Lorenzo Alcazar, a known International criminal ... Jack all this disappeared in a matter of hours. There was no proof of anything. Emily was dead. End of story." Zander was getting annoyed with all of Jack's questions about that night. He just simply wanted to forget that night, he didn't want to re-live it over and over again.

"Okay. end of story." Jack got up off the chair and threw Zander his clothes that laid across the back. "Here, let's go get some breakfast. I think you need it." Zander caught the clothes thrown at him and looked at Jack. "Sure, as long as we can put your interrogation about that night to rest?" Jack started to walk towards the door and turned to look back at Zander. "Okay, no more questions. Just get dressed, I'll meet you downstairs in 10 minutes." Jack left Zander alone in the room and closed the door behind him. Zander fell back on the bed and sighed heavily. He rubbed his hands over vigorously, he couldn't believe this was happening to him. After 8 years, that night was back. He just wish it would just disappear again, like it did the first time.

Zander got dressed, grabbed his keys and his jacket and went down stairs to meet Jack. The two of them left Jake's and headed for Kelly's. The only place that Zander knew they could get a good breakfast. The two walked into the diner and took seats at the closest table to the door. Jack could see that the conversation about that night took alot out of Zander, he knew he'd feel better once he had food in his stomach. After all the alcohol he prolly consumed, it was a wonder he was even standing and walking around. Zander took a menu and opened it. He stared at the items listed, not even looking up when the waitress came and poured them 2 cups of coffee. He had much on his mind, too much to even think about eating anything, but he knew if he didn't Jack wouldn't be happy. Jack was one person Zander could always count on, he trusted him with his life and right now, he needed that to help him get through this. He had no one the first time, and it was pure hell to go through it alone, he never wanted to that again.

They ordered breakfast, neither saying more then two words to each other, Zander could feel the tension, but he certainly couldn't blame Jack for it. After the story he told him, he expected it. There weren't but a few who were still in Port Charles who knew the truth about that night and Zander wanted to keep it that way. It had disappeared 8 years ago, and he had hoped it wouldn't resurface, it was bad enough it haunted him for so long, he couldn't deal with everyone in town knowing about it.

"Hey Jack, I would like our conversation before to stay between us, okay?" Zander said as he took his last bit of his breakfast. Jack looked up from his plate. "Yeah sure. Whatever you want, Zander." Jack dug in his pocket and pulled out a $20 bill. He laid it down on the table and grabbed his jacket. "Come on, partner .. we got a criminal to catch." Zander took one last sip of coffee and with jacket in hand, followed Jack out the door.

They stood outside of the diner for a few minutes and Zander's cell phone rang. He reached in his jacket pocket and answered it. "Detective Lewis." he answered as he waited for the voice on the other end to reply. "Great, we'll be seeing you in a few." It's all he said and then flipped the phone closed. "Our back up is here. They're gonna meet us at the PCPD." Jack nodded. "Let's go meet the team then, shall we?" Jack and Zander walked to the short few blocks to the police department. 

They walked into the squad room, and a familiar face to Zander was waiting for them. "Zander? Wow it's been a long time." the middle aged gentleman firmly shook Zander's hand and pulled him into a quick embrace. "It's great to see you, man. How have you been?" Zander replied as they broke apart. "Can't complain. You?" he said as Jack stood there hoping for some introductions. "I'm doing good." Zander glanced at Jack. "Sorry. Jack this is my brother, well, half brother, Ric Lansing." Jack extended his hand to the distinguished gentleman. Zander noticed the look on Jack's face when he mentioned Ric being his brother. "Don't ask. It's a very long story." They all chuckled. "Hi Jack. Nice to meet you." Ric replied as he pulled his hand from Jack's. "So what are you doing here at the police department? I thought you were in Miami." Ric asked as he pulled out a chair for Zander and one for Jack. "Well, Jack and I are here on official business. We're working a case that involves Lorenzo Alcazar." Ric adjusted his wire framed glasses. "I see. Any luck so far?" Jack shook his head. "Not so far. We were hoping someone in this department could help us catch him. We're waiting for some back up from Miami to arrive. They're coming in today... they should be here soon." Jack turned and glanced towards the doorway of the room.

It was only a few minutes till their back up team arrived. Two female officers and four male, dressed in street clothes, all undercover officers working the Narcotics unit. Zander was hoping that the team would be enough to tackle such a criminal as Alcazar. The boisterous group made themselves known as they walked into the squad room. Zander and Jack both stood up from their seats and greeted the team. Zander introduced all of them to his brother and asked if there was a room available where they all could sit and talk about the case for a while. Ric showed them to an empty interrogation room and offered his help to them. Zander anxiously agreed, they needed all the help they could get. Lorenzo would not be one to go willingly or quietly, it would take some strategy to bring him down. They gathered all the files they could on Lorenzo and all his criminal activity for the past 5 years. It would be alot of work and it would be a challenge, but they were all up for the fight to bring him down.

The team worked most of the day, and way into the night. It was close to dawn before any of them even asked for sleep. Zander finally agreed that after the day they all had had, they all needed a good night's sleep. He took one last look at the chalk board they were using and his mind was just filled with scenarios to catch Alcazar...none of them good. He stood in front of the board, crossed his arms and stared at the writing in white chalk. The pictures hung up by scotch tape, in each instance, none of the proof that was there held Lorenzo accountable for any of it. He turned and slammed his fist down on the table in frustration. "Damn it Jack! We gotta catch this guy!" Jack knew that frustration that Zander had all too well. "We will Zander. We will." Zander began to pace back and forth. He was too wired to sleep now, Lorenzo had him running on adrenalin. He ran his hands through his hair once more and stared at the board again. His mind went through each crime, in every detail. "There has got to be some thing here Jack. We're just missing it." Jack approached him and leaned his backside against the edge of the table and stared too at the chalk board. "We'll find it Zander. We'll find it."


	8. Cuffs Chapter 8

Jack opened the double doors to the PCPD and stepped inside, he carried two cups of coffee and a bag of muffins from Kelly's in his hands. He walked across the floor of the squad room and into the interrogation room where he had left a sleeping Zander, well at least he was resting when a half hour ago when he left. Zander turned towards the door when Jack walked in with breakfast.

"Well, you look like hell." Jack remarked as he set down the coffee and the bag on the table. "Yeah, thanks." Zander smirked in return and reached for the coffee he'd been waiting for. The steam from the hot liquid refreshed him in some way as he breathed in the aroma of the coffee. "So did we make any progress since I left this morning?" Jack asked as he rummaged through the paper bag of muffins. "Well, it seems that Lorenzo likes to hire females for most of his courier work. I guess because females are less likely to get asked questions. And they seem to be girls for hire, if you know what I mean." Zander winked at Jack. "Really?" The mere mention of girls for hire peaked Jack's interest. He may be a cop but he's a man. "Yeah and it just so happens there is a girl who used to run for Lorenzo still working here in Port Charles. She could be quite useful to us." Zander checked his watch. It was too early for them to go to the club now, it wouldn't be open for patrons at this hour of the morning. "Perhaps we should have a talk with her." Jack suggested knowing his partner was thinking the same thing. "Yeah but we'll do that later, right now I think we should check out some of these other leads. We can hit the club later this afternoon." Zander handed Jack a piece of paper with quite a few names on it. Jack read down the list of leads to himself. "Zander, there are more then a dozen names on this list." Zander looked up from the file he was reading. "Yeah I know. We'll need some help with this, that's what the team from Florida is for." He closed the file and grabbed his jacket that hung on the back of the chair. Zander walked towards the door with the coffee cup in his hand. "Are you coming?" he asked Jack as his partner was still reading the list of names Zander gave him. "Of course I am, right behind ya."

Zander stepped out into the squad room in search of the undercover team from Miami. Just then he noticed the group walk into the squad room from outside. "Hey! We got work to do! You guys wanna hurry it up!" Zander called out to the group of 5 that stood in the distance chatting with another officer. "Yes sir!" they said as they rushed towards him. Zander had made copies of the list for all of them. He had planned to split them all up to follow up on the names he had. "Look, on this paper are more then a dozen names of perps we need to find. Now some are male, some are female, most of them reside here in Port Charles still. They have or still do work for Lorenzo Alcazar, so I need all of you to be careful, they could be armed." he said as he handed out the list to everyone. "I just need you guys to talk with them, don't arrest them, don't rough them up and please don't get yourselves shot at. We need to think straight out there and above all be aware that Alcazar lives here, if you see him call for back up and don't approach him, he's dangerous and deadly." The group agreed with their orders before Zander dismissed them back into the streets of PC.

"Jack!" Zander shouted not noticing Jack was standing right behind him. Jack chuckled. "You don't have to yell, I'm standing right here, Zander." He smirked at Jack. "Funny. Now what I need you to do is to go over the case files with Ric, find out everything you can about the trials, the verdicts, to see why on Earth Lorenzo is still walking this town." Jack returned a confused look. "Don't give me that look." Zander added. "Just do it." Jack shrugged in agreement. "Okay, but what are you going to do?" Jack asked as he took the file from Zander. "I am going to talk with someone I should of talked to a very long time ago." With that Zander turned and started walking across the squad room. Jack concerned about Zander being elusive about where he was going. After what had happened with his partner, it was certainly cause to be worried.

Jack was standing there only a few minutes before Ric approached him. "Morning." Ric greeted him. "Morning. Do you have some time now?" Jack asked as he noticed some resemblance to Zander in Ric. "Jack .. is it?" Ric said as he adjusted his tied. "Yeah it's Jack. Zander wanted me to go over with you some paperwork about Alcazar. Do you think you could spare me some time this morning to do that?" Jack said as he showed the file he was holding to Ric. "Yeah sure." Ric motioned to Jack into the interrogation room. "Let me call up to my office and have the clerk bring down all I have on this case." Ric offered as he picked up the receiver on the phone that was hanging on the wall near the door. 

A few minutes later, a young clerk carried into the room a stack of files and set them down on the table. Jack studied the board again, thinking that there had to be something that he and Zander were missing. "This case has got you guys puzzled, doesn't it?" Ric asked as he reached for a few of the files in the stack. "Not so much puzzled, cause we know there is something, but we're just not finding it. And it's becoming a very frustrating case." Ric reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a pair of reading glasses. "So, where's my brother this morning?" Ric asked as he adjusted the glasses on his nose. "I don't really know. He said he was going to talk to someone he should of talked to a long time ago." Ric gazed at Jack over the top of his glasses. "You know, don't you?" Jack asked. The look Ric gave him said it all.

Zander pushed the black iron gate open, it squeaked as he pushed against it. He took a deep breathe and walked in. It had been a long time since he had been here, it gave him a chill as he took one step after the other. And then he saw it. A cold chill came over him once more, he ran his hands through his black hair and hung his head. He stepped closer and knelt down on the ground. He brushed away the debris that had collected there for what looked to be a very long time. He felt his eyes well with warm tears and his hand instinctively wiped them away.

He hung his head and said a little prayer. He wasn't at all religious, but it seemed to be the right thing to do at that moment. He swallowed hard and sighed heavily. He could barely speak two words but tried to get out what he wanted to, it seemed to be caught in his throat as emotion over took him. "Hi, Em .... It's me."


	9. Cuffs Chapter 9

Zander knelt down beside the grave, he didn't really know what to say. He had never been so inclined to go to visit someone's grave before, even his own mother's. He was feeling so much guilt about what he had done eight years ago, he felt so much sorrow, his conscience was letting him be at peace with what he had done. "I am so sorry, Em. I didn't mean for any of this to happen to you, I tried so hard to protect you, to love you and my anger got the better of me and took it all away from you and from me." He wiped the tears that fell against his cheek, just as a very cold breeze brushed against the back of his neck, it sent a chill straight down the bone. He looked up quickly to make sure he was alone, because he certainly didn't feel that he was.

The fog began to lift off the damp ground as he knelt there with her. He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled two gold wedding bands from it. He held them in his hand as he looked down on them and remembered what he and Emily had shared together, he sniffled back the tears as he laid the two bands together on the base of the stone. It was his final farewell and though he didn't want to, it was time he left go. He chuckled to himself as he remembered a funny moment he had with her, he wiped a tear from his cheek and smiled. All he kept in his heart were the good memories of the time they shared together. "Do you remember the time .. " he chuckled to himself as he remembered another funny moment .."when your Grandfather caught us in bed together in your room, the first time? I thought I really was a goner, Em .. he was seeing red. Of course the mass hysteria from your family saved my hide that day." he said to her, hoping she was listening to him from beyond the grave. He never really believed in that stuff, but in that moment, it felt good talking to her. "Oh, and remember that day at the park, when I ran the Breast Cancer course twice! Boy was Eddie fuming that day, he didn't think I could do it, but I did it Em. I showed him and everyone else .. yeah that was a good day." his words drifted off as he remembered. "Now it's all gone, all but a memory for me, cause I took it all away in one precious instant.

The cool wind rustled the trees and startled him from his thoughts. He felt a warmth in his heart that he had never felt before and he knew she was there with him. He closed his eyes as the tears streamed down his cheeks, "you're here with me, aren't you...." he whispered to himself as he placed his hand on the front of the small monument her name was engraved on. "Zander .. I'm always with you." a soft voice said from behind him. He quickly turned to see who was there with him but saw no one. He brushed it off like he didn't hear what he thought he had heard. It was crazy to think that it was Emily, she was gone and there was no bringing her back to him. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder that startled him as he quickly got up from his knees and backed away from the grave site. "No .. this isn't happening." he said to himself as he wanted to explain what just happened as his imagination playing tricks with him. He felt again the warmth that surrounded his heart and then heard the voice again. "I'm proud of you Zander .... and I love you...." the words drifted off to be heard no more.

An overwhelming feeling of comfort over came him has he made his way towards the black iron gate. He turned and glanced once more at the gravesite, perhaps hoping what he felt inside him would some how become real. That she really would be standing there for him to take her in his arms and never let go. He hung his head in sadness when that didn't happen, he sniffled back the tears and said a final goodbye. He pushed against the gate to leave, and he felt a sense of relief, like so much had been lift off of him. He stepped through to the other side and closed the gate, just like he had found it. He stared at her grave from a distance, only to remind him of what could of been and now he could never have. 

He walked back towards his car to find his brother standing there waiting for him. "I knew you'd be here." Ric said as Zander approached wiping the tears from his eyes. "What? You were following me?" Zander accused as he opened the driver's side door of his car. "No, I was concerned. Brother's are allowed to be concerned, right?" Zander patted him on the shoulder. "Thanks but I'm fine. I just needed to see her, I guess to rid me of the demons." "Did it help?" Ric asked. "Yeah, I guess it did." "I'm glad, I hope this can all be put to rest now. I think we all need to put what happened behind us. It's time to move on and to let go." Zander got in his car and closed the door. Letting go had been the hardest part for him, he had been guilt ridden for some time, but he didn't feel it anymore. "Let's hope so." Zander replied as he turned the ignition and started the car. 

"I'll meet you back at the PCPD. We got a criminal to catch remember?" Zander gave him a nod and pulled away. He looked down on the seat beside him, he didn't know why, he just felt the urge to and he noticed two gold wedding bands laying together side by side. An overwhelming feeling of emotion rushed over him, he reached for them and took them in his hands. In that moment, he knew what had happened back at the grave site was not his imagination. He looked up and thanked her, as a tear trickled down his cheek. 


	10. Cuffs Chapter 10

_"Jack!" Zander called as he returned to the squad room in search for his partner._

_"Yeah, right here." Jack replied as he emerged from the interrogation room with file folders in his hands._

_"Tell me we have something on Lorenzo." Zander asked as he approached._

_"Care to talk about it?" Jack asked hoping Zander would let him in._

_"No I don't. Now can we get back to the investigation, please." Zander brushed passed Jack and walked with purpose into the interrogation room ready to work on the case at hand._

_Jack followed Zander and saw him standing in front of the timeline they had put together on the free standing board. Zander turned around and Jack handed him the file folders._

_"Here, these are the leads we followed up on. We got a few of them talking, but others aren't so willing to risk their lives to talk with us about Alcazar. Those who are talking are making deals with the DA."_

_"Good, anything pan out so far? Even with those who are talking, anyone giving us anything we can use?" Zander asked as he flipped through the files._

_"Nothing concrete, most circumstantial evidence. Paper trails? Forget it. Lorenzo has covered his ass." _

_Jack and Zander were interrupted by their team returning from chasing down leads. Zander and Jack walked back into the squad room to meet the tired group of 6._

_"People! I know we are all exhausted from this investigation but we need the evidence to convict and until further notice, we are all on the clock. Now ... I want to be kept informed and starting now." Zander ordered as he led the way and the group followed him back into the interrogation room._

_"Take a seat." he said as the group filed in and sat down at the large metal table. Jack closed the door behind the last one of the team members._

_"Each of you were given a list of names this afternoon and were asked to find these individuals. I want a full report on what you found out. We need to put a stop to Lorenzo Alcazar and if it means starting at the bottom of his organization, then that's what it's gonna take."_

_"Sir, Roberts and I didn't get anywhere with the ones we had." Morrison spoke up._

_"We didn't have much luck either, Sir." another team mate said._

_"Well if we're not getting anywhere with one on one conversations, I think we should just haul their butts in here and hold them a few hours on whatever we can get them on. Perhaps a change of scenery will change their minds."_

_Zander dismissed the group with instructions to bring in all those they had talked to, he and Jack were going to have at them for a while. Lorenzo was going to be taken down and Zander was going to use any means necessary to do it._

_"You know, what would be perfect would some kind of paper trail." Jack said as he took a hard look at the board once more, trying to connect the dots._

_"Yeah that would be ideal, however Lorenzo isn't that dumb. I'm not holding out for paperwork, we got a better chance at an eye witness account from someone in Lorenzo's organization. Better yet, someone to go undercover. Problem is we don't have someone to go inside. Lorenzo is as dangerous and as lethal as they come."_

_"Cuffs .... what about Lorna?" Jack noticed Zander's face when her name was mentioned._

_"No." Zander replied._

_"We need her Cuffs."_

_"No we don't." Zander replied as he pointed his finger at Jack with a purpose._

_"We're not calling in Lorna. Last time was enough."_

_"Last time was enough for you, maybe. Lorna lives for this kind of work, Zander."_

_Zander cocked his eyebrow at Jack._

_"Don't give me that look, Cuffs. You know Lorna. She'd be here for this case in a NY minute."_

_"I'm not saying she wouldn't, Jack. You're right. I do know Lorna and she would be here on this case, it's just ..."_

_"Just what? You know, you always told me never to cross that fine line, Cuffs."_

_"Yeah I know what I told you Jack ... Lorna's different."_

_"Different? Different how? Cause she fell head over heels for you the instance she saw you smile at her?"_

_"We're not calling Lorna." Zander replied with a smirk._

_"Okay ... but I know she'd be here to help you if you called her."_

_"I'm not calling her!" Zander quick replied and headed out the door to the squad room trying to avoid the persistent partner of his._

_Jack watched Zander walk out the door and smirked .... "You'll be calling her."_


	11. Cuffs Chapter 11

_Zander and Jack worked into the night as the members of their team brought in one by one perps in their investigation of Lorenzo Alcazar. Each one grilled by Jack and processed by Zander and another officer of the PCPD. After all 15 perps were processed and taken to holding, Jack and Zander returned to the interrogation room to compare notes._

_"So .. anyone give up Lorenzo? We can't be that lucky." Zander asked as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him._

_"No we're not that lucky. Ric even offered some deals and no takers. I guess they're all afraid of what Alcazar would do to them if he found out they ratted." Jack replied._

_"Yeah I suppose." Zander sighed heavily, exhausted from burning the midnight oil on this case._

_Zander looked up and saw Jack's wheels turning in his head, and knew what he was thinking._

_"No, Jack .. don't even suggest it." Zander said as he propped his foot up on the metal chair._

_"Too late." Jack replied._

_"Too late for what? Don't tell me you called her?"_

_"We need a fresh pair of eyes, Zander .... and she can help us!"_

_Zander sighed in defeat. "How soon can we expect her?"_

_Jack smiled knowing Zander would concede eventually. "She should be here soon. She was taking the red eye out of Miami."_

_Zander looked down at his watch, it was almost 2am. If Lorna was taking the late flight, she should be arriving shortly. Zander ran his hand through his coal black hair and then turned towards the door._

_"I gotta think ......" Zander left Jack and walked through the squad room and out onto the front steps of the PCPD._

_He sat down on the steps and propped his elbows on his knees. This case had filled his mind, he and Jack couldn't get the proof they needed to bring in Lorenzo. It had been a long 4 months, longer then he had expected to be in the town he once called home. He'd be sure returning to Miami once this case was over, there was nothing holding him to stay in PC any longer then he had to._

_As he sat on the front steps of the PCPD, all he could think about was the case at hand. He looked up when he heard a car pull up to the curb. The back door opened on the cab and his eyes focused on the shapely legs that emerged. He knew them all to well, as she fully emerged from the car and waited for the driver to retrieve her bags from the trunk. She fluffed her long brunette hair and adjusted her suit jacket as the driver placed her bags on the sidewalk. She paid the driver and then picked up the two bags in her hands. She looked up towards the steps and saw Zander waiting for her._

_He stood up and took a few steps towards her. She walked towards the front steps and set down her bags, waiting for him to come to her. He took the last step to the side walk, and she smiled a shy hello._

_"It's been a while." Lorna said as their eyes met._

_"Yeah it has. How have you been?" Zander asked._

_"I've been good, Zander .. how bout yourself? Still catching bad guys, I see."_

_"Trying to .... which is why Jack called you. He seems to think we need you."_

_"Oh and you don't?"_

_"Need your help? Well ...." he cracked a smile._

_"Come on .. show me what you got." she snickered and then grabbed her bags. Zander taking them from her hands as he led the way into the PCPD._

_He and Lorna walked into the squad room together, Zander setting down her bags at the first desk he had seen. Jack emerged from the interrogation room when he notice them walk in._

_"Lorna, it's great to see you again ..." Jack extended his hand to her._

_"Such formalities, Jack ...." Lorna replied and pulled Jack in for a friendly hug and Jack smiled._

_"I take it this man you are after is a bad one?" she asked as Zander passed by her and she followed._

_"Bad enough. He's running his organization up and down the eastern seaboard, and has connections in Miami, which led us here to Port Charles." Zander explained._

_"And what, no proof?" she asked as Zander pulled out a chair for her to sit._

_"No proof, and no one in his association is talking to us. All we got is the perp in Miami."_

_Jack stepped forward and laid his hand on Lorna's shoulders. "That's why we need you, my dear." _

_"You want me to get close to this guy?"_

_"Yeah, we do. We need to get the evidence to put him away for good." Jack replied in the hopes that she'd agree._

_Lorna and Zander exchanged looks, his eyes filled with concern. Lorna sighed as she thought about what Jack was asking her to do._

_"We'd do it ourselves, but Lorenzo knows Zander and he also has seen me, we needed a fresh face. I figured a job like this, you'd jump at it." _

_"You're right, it is right up my alley, Jack. What are your plans? You do have one, right?"_

_"Actually ... no. We were hoping with a fresh pair of eyes and a clear head, you could help us out with that too." Jack cracked a smile._

_"You guys are pathetic." Lorna laughed. "You guys need a smart woman on your team to come up with strategy."_

_Zander walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He leaned down to her and said ..."Seems to me we have one of those ....."_

_Lorna smiled. "You do now." _


End file.
